Accident of War
by ColREHogan
Summary: Klink has reinstated his transfers for infractions of the rules policy. Who will be the first one affected? Part 4 up!
1. Klink's Reinstated Policy

_Author's note: Others own the Hogan's Heroes characters. All other characters are my creations. This story follows from the events of Episode 82: Sticky Wicket Newkirk, written by Richard M. Powell._

Accident of War - Part 1

By Diane Maher

"That was a great explosion, eh Newkirk?" Carter asked.

"Yeah mate, it was. Where's the Colonel?" Newkirk responded as they paused just outside the tunnel entrance.

Carter looked intently into the forest and saw Hogan's cap coming through the forest towards the tunnel. He also heard his CO's puffing as he paused to catch his breath. "The Colonel's over there, he had to stop and catch his breath."

Newkirk grinned wolfishly. "Again? The Colonel's gettin' too old for this kind of thing, mate. We better hope the war ends soon."

Carter nodded his agreement and added, "You better hope that he doesn't hear you say that." He then pulled up the top of the tree stump covering the tunnel entrance and went down the ladder with Newkirk following.

In the tunnel below, Carter and Newkirk looked up as the lid above them slammed shut. They stared at one another, aghast, as they heard the shrill ringing of the alarm bells. Colonel Hogan was still out there. Carter and Newkirk ran down the tunnel, climbed up the ladder, and ran to the door.

"What's going on?" Kinch asked as Carter and Newkirk raced up the ladder.

"The Colonel's still outside the wire!" Carter exclaimed.

Kinch stared in shock and followed Carter to the door. They watched anxiously as Schultz brought Colonel Hogan back into camp and they headed for Klink's office.

* * *

After blowing up an important bridge several miles from camp, Colonel Hogan followed two of his men as they swiftly made their way back to Stalag 13. The two younger men had made it back much quicker than he did and this made him think more about staying in shape. Despite the awful food that Klink gave them, he realized that he had managed to put on a few pounds. He was about ready to climb down into the tree stump when a searchlight from the nearest tower caught him in its beam for an instant. Hogan slammed down the lid to the stump just as the light came back and remained on him.

"Halt!" shouted one of the tower guards. To emphasize his point, the guard fired several warning shots into the ground.

Hogan froze and raised his arms over his head. A minute later there were barking dogs and guards surrounding him as he stood with his hands over his head. Schultz arrived panting on the scene and looked surprised when he saw who the escapee was.

"Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked as he caught his breath.

Hogan looked wearily at Schultz and replied, "Yeah Schultz."

"Return to your posts. I'll take him to the Kommandant's office!" Schultz ordered. After the guards left, Schultz asked, "Colonel Hogan, what are you doing here?"

"Would you believe I was just going into town to get Klink a gift? I would have come right back," Hogan replied.

"No," Schultz replied as he pointed his gun at Hogan. "Raus!"

Hogan shrugged and headed back to the gate, with Schultz following. When they entered the administration building, Hogan went straight to Klink's office. _Looks like I'm staring at thirty days confined to the barracks,_ Hogan thought.

Klink was calmly sitting behind his desk. He seemed unconcerned that someone had tried to escape from his camp.

_Uh oh. Klink is way too calm. I have a bad feeling about this,_ Hogan thought.

"Well, Colonel Hogan. Trying to escape, were you?" Klink asked snidely.

"No, I was just out for a breath of fresh air," Hogan replied, his tone sarcastic.

Klink laughed at his witticism and this unnerved Hogan even further. _What's his game?_ Hogan wondered.

Klink stood and walked around the desk. He said, "You may remember a few months ago, Colonel Hogan, I instituted a policy of automatic transfer for any infractions of the rules."

"Yes," Hogan said. Newkirk had almost been transferred to Stalag 6 because of that policy.

Klink strode over to the window, glanced out at the now dark and silent compound. When he turned towards Hogan, he continued, "I've decided to reinstate this punishment and attempted escapes fit the criteria for transfer."

"But sir?" Schultz interrupted.

"Silence, Schultz," Klink ordered.

"But Herr Kommandant, didn't Major Hochstetter and some General order you not to transfer prisoners again after that fiasco?" Schultz asked.

Klink ignored Schultz's question and continued, "Therefore, my dear Colonel Hogan, you are to be transferred to Stalag 7, which is located just outside the town of Heidelberg, effective first thing in the morning after roll call," Klink finished triumphantly.

Hogan gaped at Klink. _How can I talk him out of this when he caught me outside the fence?_ Hogan thought. He then noticed the satisfied smirk on Klink's face, which made the situation even worse.

"Nothing to say, Hogan?" Klink chortled with a smug grin.

"What can I say?" Hogan sighed resignedly. He turned to leave Klink's office.

Behind him, Klink said, "Colonel Hogan, please be ready to leave promptly tomorrow morning after roll call."

Hogan looked back at Klink, and then replied, "Yes, sir."

Closing the door to the office, Hogan heard Klink say, "I got you Hogan! I finally got you!" Hogan closed his eyes as he heard Klink's triumphant laugh.

* * *

As Hogan entered the barracks a few minutes later, his crew followed him to his office.

"What happened, Colonel?" Carter asked.

"Didn't you listen?" Hogan asked.

"No, I haven't finished rewiring the coffee pot," Kinch replied.

Hogan sighed. "After Carter and Newkirk entered the tunnel, one of the tower searchlight beams swept over me. I had an instant to prevent them from discovering the tunnel entrance. I had no choice but to surrender to them. I couldn't expose the operation just to save my own hide."

"So what did ol' Klink 'ave to say, guvn'r? What's your punishment, the usual thirty days in the cooler for attempted escape? Or you're confined to the barracks for thirty days?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan glared balefully at the Englishman and replied, "Klink's reinstated his policy of transfer for infractions of the rules. I'm to be transferred to Stalag 7 outside of Heidelberg."

His crew looked at him, totally shocked. Carter was the first to recover his wits. He asked quietly, "Sir, couldn't you talk your way out of getting transferred?"

"No. I was so surprised, I couldn't think of a word to say. My mind went blank. Klink caught me outside the wire and there's nothing I can do now, except pack," Hogan replied. "Kinch, do we have any contacts in Heidelberg?"

"I think we do, but we've not heard from her in a long time. She may have moved away. I'll try to contact Wolfram in Hammelburg and inquire whether there are any underground units down there that might be able to help you to escape."

"Thanks, Kinch," Hogan replied glumly. "If there's a contact there, he'll know. He helped to set up the underground from here to Heidelberg." He suddenly felt very tired and sat on the lower bunk beneath his bed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Carter asked quietly.

When Hogan looked up, there was no sign of the hope that had always been in his eyes. He replied, "Yes. Contact headquarters and inform them what has happened. They'll have to arrange for another officer to be sent here to take over for me and it had better not be Colonel Crittendon! He would have this operation exposed in no time flat!"

"Colonel, when are you to leave?" LeBeau asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning after roll call," Hogan replied. He smacked the bunk with his hand and said angrily, "I can't believe this is happening! I really blew it this time!"

"Don't blame yourself, sir," Carter said.

Hogan grunted and shook his head. "Who else is there to blame? Certainly not any of you!"

"It won't be the same here without you, sir," Carter said.

"You'll get used to it, Andrew," Hogan said.

"Maybe, but I hope we meet again after the war," Carter said.

"Yeah," Hogan said solemnly. "Let's get some shuteye."

The others went to the next room to try and get some sleep. Hogan crawled up into his bunk and made himself comfortable. As Hogan lay awake, he thought, _Is this Klink's way of getting revenge on me for all the scheming I've done under his nose?_

* * *

At roll call the next morning, Klink made the following announcement, "As of now, any infractions of the rules will result in the offending prisoners' immediate transfer to another Stalag." The prisoners groaned and several made some rude noises.

When the prisoners settled down once more, Klink continued, "The first prisoner to be affected by this newly reinstated rule is Colonel Hogan. He will be leaving on a truck bound for Stalag 7 after this roll call."

The prisoners stared from the Kommandant to their senior officer in shocked silence. The lack of reaction from Hogan made the silence deafening.

"Now you prisoners know I mean business! That is all! Dismissed!" Klink finished.

"Colonel Klink?" Hogan asked. "May I address the men one last time?"

Feeling magnanimous, Klink replied, "Yes, Colonel Hogan. You may."

Before falling asleep a few hours ago, Hogan had considered what he would say to the prisoners before leaving. He realized that he must not become carried away by emotion because he didn't want to endanger the operation, so anything he said would be very brief. It was hard not to think of it as 'his' operation. He walked over, stood next to Klink, and faced the men of his command and the rest of the prisoners. He saw the grim expressions on their faces.

"Although the circumstances have not made it a pleasure, it's been a privilege to have been your commanding officer in this dungeon. Good-bye," Hogan said and saluted them all. Most of the prisoners were shocked at this turn of events, but all smartly returned Hogan's salute.

Hogan turned towards the Kommandant. Klink's mouth hung open as though he had never seen soldiers returning the salute of a superior officer. Hogan grinned at Klink's dumbfounded expression. Klink noticed the smirk on his face and pulled himself together, exasperated with himself for letting his amazement show and angry that Hogan saw his expression.

"Are you ready to leave, Colonel?" Klink asked.

"Yes," Hogan replied.

A truck pulled up in front of the Kommandant's office and Schultz escorted Hogan over to it. Many of the prisoners, including the men who made up his unit, followed and congregated at the back of the truck.

Hogan climbed into the rear of the truck that was to take him to Stalag 7. He had talked to Kinch earlier that morning and found that there was little underground activity in Heidelberg, but he had memorized the address of their one contact there just in case he should be able to escape from Stalag 7. Wolfram, the leader of the Hammelburg underground, had indicated he would do what he could to get Hogan out of this mess. Heidelberg was one hundred and six kilometers southwest of Stalag 13. If Hogan somehow managed to escape and head back this way, it would be a long trip.

The two men who were guarding Hogan over the course of the trip were already situated in the truck. When the man next to him told Hogan to hold his hands out in front of him, he put handcuffs on his wrists. Between the click of the handcuffs, the rumble of the truck's motor and the receding faces of his crew, Hogan realized that he really was leaving Stalag 13.

_This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen,_ Hogan thought sadly as he watched the gates of Stalag 13 close after the truck left the camp. They were lost to sight as the truck headed for Heidelberg.

* * *

Kinch and the others in Hogan's unit went solemnly into the empty office at the end of Barracks 2. Kinch finished rewiring the coffee pot so they could listen to what was going on in Klink's office. Nothing was happening there, so he unplugged it almost as soon as he had plugged it in. Colonel Hogan's transfer to Stalag 7 had already shattered morale in camp.

Kinch looked at the men gathered in the room with him, saw their gloomy expressions and said, "Come on you guys, we still have a job to do tonight, in case you forgot."

Newkirk bowed his head and said quietly, "It all seems so useless."

"Look, we all liked the Colonel and will miss him, but we've got to continue the operation the way he would have if he were here," Kinch said with an air of authority.

"Okay, so who is headquarters sending to take Colonel Hogan's place?" Carter asked.

"I don't know. I, uh, haven't informed London of what happened yet," Kinch admitted. "I didn't want to face up to it anymore than you guys have. I thought that maybe we could run the show for a while and see if the Colonel somehow manages to escape and return here."

"What are the odds of that 'appenin' mate?" asked Newkirk.

"As much as I hate to admit it, pretty slim and closer to none," Kinch replied. "I guess I better go below and send the message."


	2. The Transfer

_Author's note: Others own the Hogan's Heroes characters. All other characters are my creations. This story follows from the events of Episode 82: Sticky Wicket Newkirk, written by Richard M. Powell._

Accident of War - Part 2

By Diane Maher

The truck transporting Hogan to Stalag 7 stopped once during their journey. One of the black uniformed men left the truck. Hogan looked out the back of the truck and saw that the sun had gone below the horizon. When the guard returned, the other guard next to Hogan turned on a flashlight so he could see what his comrade had brought. Hogan saw in the light that the guard had brought some sandwiches and his eyes grew wide. He hadn't eaten since the night before. The man next to him saw his expression in the light and smiled, amused at the prisoner's hunger.

"Our friend here is hungry, Fritz," the man sneered.

Fritz grunted. "He's no friend of mine, Walter. The filthy Americans bombed Düsseldorf again just the other day and my sister is missing. I fear she's dead."

"I hope you're wrong. Your sister is a lovely woman," Walter said and then bit into his sandwich.

Fritz frowned. "I hope I'm wrong too, Walter."

Walter turned off his flashlight when the truck's motor started and they continued their journey to Stalag 7. Hogan looked toward the cab of the truck for the hundredth time. There was a slab of wood between the cab and bed of the truck. There was no way for him to overpower the driver.

"What do you think, American?" Fritz asked, interrupting Hogan's thoughts. "Would you take a German woman?"

Hogan replied, "Not against her will."

"You filthy liar!" Fritz shouted and backhanded Hogan.

"Enough Fritz!" Walter exclaimed, restraining his fellow guard. "Soon this man will be locked up again like all our enemies should be!"

Hogan kept himself from showing any overt reaction, but inwardly he was furious. _It's better if they think I'm harmless,_ he thought as he felt his cheek sting from Fritz's blow. "Where are we?"

Walter laughed. "Listen to him! He's anxious to get to the Stalag. We should be there soon."

Hogan knew that he needed to escape. He considered his limited options and then the truck hit a pothole and jolted the occupants. "Nothing like getting there in one piece," Hogan muttered.

"Shut up!" Fritz snarled as he pointed his gun at Hogan.

Suddenly, several explosions shook the ground. The truck sped up and swerved to and fro, hitting more potholes and Hogan didn't know how much more of this punishment his tailbone would take.

Hogan grabbed hold of the bench he sat on and heard the whistle of bombs just before they impacted with the ground. After a particularly close call with an exploding bomb, the truck swerved one last time before it slammed into a tree. Hogan dove to the floor and was stunned as he hit his head on the bench as the truck rolled onto its side. His guards didn't react as quickly as he had and were thrown about the truck.

When Hogan opened his eyes, he smelled gasoline. As he carefully crawled from beneath the bench, he winced at the pain on his forehead. He looked back at the guards and saw that one was unconscious and the other was skewered on a sharp tree trunk that the truck had rolled over. He shuddered when he saw that the dead man was the one named Walter that had sat next to him. He pitied the man for an instant before the other man groaned as he started coming to.

Hogan scrambled out of the truck, hoping that Fritz didn't suddenly shoot him in the back as an escaping prisoner. Hogan stumbled forward to the front of the truck. He saw the driver's blood covered body draped awkwardly over the steering wheel. On closer inspection, he saw that the steering column had impaled the man when the truck collided with the tree.

Hogan turned away and headed for the forest along the side of the road. The bombs started falling again. He paused and listened to where the bombs were hitting and they were very close. His heart raced as he headed away from the truck.

Just as Hogan made it to the edge of the forest, the truck exploded and the force of the explosion threw him to the ground. He quickly pushed himself up on his arms, rolled over and sat up. He saw the flames engulf the truck in a matter of seconds and heard Fritz's howl of agony as he burned alive in the wreckage. Hogan closed his eyes and realized just how close he had come to dying.

Hogan cautiously made his way towards Heidelberg even as the bombs continued falling. He hoped to find the underground contact's home. Before leaving Stalag 13, Hogan had gone over the maps of Heidelberg and the surrounding area, including Stalag 7, with Kinch. Hogan had memorized the underground contact's address and they found its approximate location on the map. He kept to the trees as best he could and moved cautiously to keep from injuring himself.

When Hogan finally reached the edge of town, he carefully made his way through the dark alleys and shadows of the trees and bushes until he found the street where the contact's house was located. When Hogan finally found the house, he quietly went around to the rear. He reached up with both hands and softly knocked on the door.

The door opened slightly and a female voice asked in German, "Who is it?"

Hogan pressed his lips against the crack in the door and replied quietly, "A friend."

The woman opened the door a crack, and shone a flashlight in his face as there was no outside light fixture. "I don't know you," she said in English as she glimpsed Hogan's face. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of Little Bo Peep's lost sheep," Hogan replied. That was the code phrase for an escaped prisoner who needed help.

She recognized the code phrase, opened the door, allowed him in and quickly closed it again. "Come this way," she said as she led him to a small, windowless, inner room. She turned on the light and said, "Sit down. What happened to you?"

Hogan sat on the couch and took in his benefactor's appearance. She was in her early thirties, medium height, and slim, with dark hair and gray eyes. He replied, "I was being taken to Stalag 7 as a prisoner. During the raid, several bombs exploded close to the truck. The driver and one of the men guarding me were killed when the truck crashed into a tree. The other guard and I were knocked unconscious. I came to first and escaped out the back of the truck to the woods along the side of the road. A moment later the truck exploded." He closed his eyes and looked at his cuffed hands in his lap as he saw the scene play back in his mind's eye. It disturbed him more than he thought it would.

Her voice was soft when she said, "Rest now, you're safe here."

Hogan opened his eyes, looked up at her and replied, "Can you help me?"

She glanced down at the handcuffs on his wrists and with a nod, replied, "Unfortunately, I have no way to remove those handcuffs. I'll bring you an ice pack to put on your forehead. You must have quite a bruise from the wreck."

"Thank you Fräulein," Hogan replied.

She came back shortly with an ice pack, helped him lay on the couch and applied the ice pack to his head. "I'll get you some food," she said and left the room again.

Hogan closed his eyes as the ice pack rested on his forehead. It eased the throbbing that he had ignored until now. Soon, he smelled something cooking. He didn't care what it was; he was hungry enough to eat anything. The woman brought some plates, utensils, glasses and a pitcher of water into the room, set them on a small coffee table, and then left to bring some food. Hogan sat up and removed the ice pack as she appeared with a plate piled with what looked like freshly prepared potato pancakes. "I know it's not much, but eat, you need your strength," she said.

Hogan nodded, thankful. He smelled her perfume when she pulled the tray table close so he could eat his food. He watched her every movement as she placed the food on the table and sliced the pancakes into small pieces for him.

She consumed some of the food with him and between bites asked, "You are an American?"

"Yes, I am," Hogan replied. After swallowing another mouthful of pancakes he commented, "Mmmm, these are delicious."

She replied, "Danke. I am Fräulein Lisel Schmidt. And you are?"

Hogan was more at ease now and replied, "I'm Colonel Hogan, U.S. Army Air Corps."

"Well, Colonel, my friends in the underground will help you to get to a place where you will be outfitted with the appropriate papers, money and clothes so that you can escape from Germany. I'll contact them when we've finished eating and make arrangements for them to pick you up in a little while."

"Thank you," Hogan said, relieved.

When they finished eating, Lisel cleared away the dishes. She then went to her bedroom, uncovered her hidden radio and turned on the transmitter. Pressing the button on the microphone, she said, "Hello, Snowman, this is Silk Stockings, come in. I repeat, come in."

When she released the button on the microphone, there was a moment of static before she heard a male voice respond, "This is Snowman. Go ahead."

Lisel said, "I have a package here that needs to be mailed. Can you pick it up?"

"Jawohl. We can be there in an hour," the man said.

"Gut," Lisel replied. She shut off the radio, stood, smoothed her dress and hair and went back to the room where she found the handsome American officer awkwardly trying to drink the water she had given him with his meal. She sat next to him on the couch and said, "Here, let me help you with that."

Lisel took the cup from Hogan, held it to his lips and tilted it so he could drink. When he was finished, she took the napkin from his lap and gently patted his lips and chin dry.

Hogan looked at Lisel and whispered, "Thank you Lisel."

"You're welcome, Colonel," Lisel replied. She added, "The people in the underground will be here in about an hour. You may rest until then."

Hogan took her hands in his and felt their warmth. Lisel gently stroked his hands, lifted them to her face and Hogan lightly touched her cheek with his fingers.

She was curious about Hogan and asked, "Are you married?"

"No," Hogan replied, putting his hands back in his lap.

"Did you have a girlfriend before the war?" Lisel asked.

Hogan sighed wistfully. "Yes, but she probably found someone else when she was told that I had been shot down."

Lisel said softly, "You're a very attractive man. Attractive men are hard to come by these days."

Hogan asked, "Do you have a husband or boyfriend?"

"Nein. It's been a lonely war for me," Lisel said softly.

Hogan nodded, understanding. She took his hands in hers, lifted them to her lips and kissed them. "Mmmmm." She then put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled back, he carefully looped his bound arms around her, pulled her close and held her for a moment before kissing her tenderly.

When they separated, Lisel gazed into his dark eyes and said, "You must be very lonely."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Hogan smiled and they laughed.

Lisel reached up, took off Hogan's cap, ran her fingers through his dark, wavy hair and said, "I don't want you to leave, but I know you have to and soon."

Hogan nodded. "Will you stay here with me until it's time?"

"Yes," Lisel replied as Hogan held her close.

* * *

An hour later, a small truck pulled up to the rear of the house. Hogan heard the sound and was instantly silent. Lisel carefully slid out from his embrace, stood and before leaving the room, whispered, "I'll go see who's here."

Hogan thought, _Lisel seems to be a gentle, caring woman. If I ever get married, I hope she's like you, Lisel and just as good-looking too._

Lisel returned then and said, "It's time for you to go." Hogan saw his cap sitting on the table. Lisel reached over, picked it up and placed it on Hogan's head.

"Did I get it right?" she asked.

Hogan nodded. "Where am I going?"

"Your next stop tonight will be another safe house. You will spend the night there before continuing your journey," Lisel replied.

"I thought I was already at a safe house," Hogan whispered with a wink.

Blushing, Lisel replied, "It's in a city called Mannheim, northwest of here." She led him to the back door. Before opening it, she embraced him and they kissed one last time. "Good-bye, Colonel Hogan."

"Good-bye, Lisel. And thank you for everything. Especially for keeping me company," Hogan said.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure," Lisel replied. Then, she opened the door and they headed down the steps to the waiting truck. The back doors of the truck were open and the motor was running. Hogan paused and looked back. Lisel smiled warmly at him and gave him a small wave.

"Come quickly," a male voice whispered anxiously from within the rear of the truck.

Hogan turned and climbed into the truck. The driver closed the door, went back up front, put the truck into gear and they were on their way to their destination. There was a man inside the truck with him; Hogan knew that from his voice but he couldn't see the man's face.

"So, you were being sent to Stalag 7?" the man asked.

Hogan replied, "Yeah. It's been a long day."

The man chuckled. "The safe house is about an hour's ride from here. If you want, go to sleep."

Hogan leaned against the wall of the small truck and closed his eyes. The truck swayed back and forth as it went down the road and Hogan soon dozed off. The truck jolted to a halt some time later and someone opened the rear doors. Hogan climbed out of the truck and the man outside took him into the house. Hogan was escorted to an inside room where there was a small bed. No one offered to remove his handcuffs. Hogan lay down on the bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Back at Stalag 13 that same night, Kinch led the unit on a mission they had previously planned with Hogan to destroy a munitions train due to pass within two miles of the camp. They found no one guarding the bridge that the train was to go over, so they quickly planted the explosives, and ran the wires from the track to the bushes where Kinch was waiting with the detonator box. He wrapped the leads around the screws on top of the box, and tightened down the wing nuts.

A train whistle sounded in the near distance. Newkirk had the binoculars trained on the track. At his signal, Kinch held the box down with one hand, pulled up the plunger and then pushed it down, setting off the explosives as the train came rumbling across the bridge. The explosion lit the night sky as it ripped through the train, destroying the train, tracks and bridge.

_That one's for you, Colonel Hogan!_ Kinch thought with satisfaction as he ripped the wires from the detonator and then picked up the box.

They didn't encounter any patrols as they headed back to Stalag 13. They returned to the tunnels beneath camp, cleaned themselves up, and changed back into their uniforms.

"That's what those bleedin' Krauts deserve," Newkirk commented triumphantly.

"It felt strange not having Colonel Hogan there," Carter replied.

"You said it, mate. Even so, we still pulled off the mission without a hitch," Newkirk said with a grin.

"Just wait until London sends us a replacement for le mon colonel," LeBeau commented with a frown as he came into the room.

"Yeah. We'll have to train another bloomin' officer!" Newkirk shook his head in amused disgust.

Carter and LeBeau laughed as they followed Newkirk as he headed for the ladder to go above for the night. Kinch was the last one in line at the ladder. He decided to go to the radio room and contact London. He asked a few questions about the man to be sent, listened to their reply, scribbled down a few details, signed off and then went above to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

It rained heavily the next morning, and Schultz conducted the morning roll call quickly. After the prisoners returned to the barracks, Carter asked Kinch, "Did headquarters say who they were sending to replace Colonel Hogan?"

"Yeah. They're sending an RAF officer. He's a Wing Commander and his name is Clive Blackman. He's to be dropped nearby and will make his way here tonight," Kinch replied. "He's been briefed on what to expect. They also gave a description of him so we'll know him when we see him."

Just then, one of the prisoners came into the barracks and said, "Gestapo just arrived!"

Kinch went over to the sink, raised their periscope and looked out through the driving rain as a black car with flapping Gestapo flags entered camp. Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau stood around him. Major Hochstetter climbed out of the car and strode into the administration building. Kinch pushed down the periscope, turned and went into Hogan's old office to plug in the coffee pot to see what Hochstetter was doing in Stalag 13. Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau followed. A moment later, they heard Klink greet Major Hochstetter.

"Ah! Major Hochstetter, how nice to see you!" Klink stood and greeted his guest.

"Save the pleasantries, Klink!" Hochstetter barked.

"What can I do for the Gestapo?" Klink asked.

"Have you considered defecting?" Hochstetter asked sarcastically.

"No, I..." Klink stuttered.

Hochstetter stripped off his gloves, and then raised them in his clenched fist and said, "Klink! Be quiet and listen to me!"

Klink sat in his chair, subdued. He waited anxiously for Hochstetter to make his next demand.

Hochstetter placed his hands on the edge of the desk, leaned forward and said, "Klink, I want you to have Colonel Hogan brought in here immediately!"

Klink's eyes widened. "Uh, Major, I can't."

Hochstetter slammed his fist down in front of Klink and asked in a menacing tone, "What do you mean, you can't!"

Shrugging, Klink replied, "I transferred Colonel Hogan to Stalag 7."

Hochstetter's surprise quickly turned to rage. "You WHAT?"

Klink grasped the arms of his chair and his knuckles turned white. His tone was almost a whimper when he replied, "I transferred Colonel Hogan to Stalag 7. The truck he was on left here just after yesterday morning's roll call."

"KLINK! You bumbling, incompetent IDIOT!" Hochstetter shouted, fuming mad now. "Why did you do that?"

"I did it because of my newly reinstated policy of transfer for any infractions of the rules. I just didn't tell the prisoners and Hogan was the first one to break the rules after I reinstated the policy." He thought for a moment, frowned and then asked, "Why do you want to see Colonel Hogan?"

Hochstetter leaned closer and replied, "I suspect his involvement in the destruction of a munitions train not two miles from this very camp. The sabotage took place last night."

"What do you want me to do?" Klink asked, perplexed.

Hochstetter rolled his eyes to the ceiling before snarling, "I want you to call Stalag 7 and get Hogan sent back here, at once!"

"But, but, but..." Klink stammered.

"No BUTS, Klink! NOOWWW!" Hochstetter shouted.

Klink picked up the phone and said, "Fräulein Hilda, get me the Kommandant of Stalag 7, Major Horst." A few minutes later, the phone on Klink's desk rang.

Klink picked up the receiver and asked, "Yes?" He listened, and then said, "Put him through." There was a pause before the call was connected and Klink continued, "Major Horst, this is Colonel Klink at Stalag 13. I would like to discuss the transfer of an American prisoner with you. The prisoner's name is Colonel Hogan."

Klink listened intently to Horst's reply and frowned. Klink said, "The truck left here yesterday morning. It should have arrived there last evening."

Klink listened and nodded before replying, "I see. Major Hochstetter of the Gestapo is here and he wants to speak to Colonel Hogan."

Another minute passed as Klink listened. "Danke, Herr Major. Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler," Klink replied and hung up.

"Well, Klink?" Hochstetter demanded.

"Major Horst claims that the truck with Colonel Hogan in it never made it to Stalag 7," Klink replied.

"What? What do you mean, the truck never arrived there?" Hochstetter asked, incredulous.

"That's what Major Horst said," Klink replied.

Major Hochstetter grunted, and then picked up the phone. To Hilda, he said, "Get me Gestapo Headquarters in Heidelberg; I need to speak to the officer in charge."

A minute later, Hochstetter was connected to Gestapo Headquarters in Heidelberg.

"Hello, Major Hochstetter here. I will be coming down to Heidelberg to investigate a missing person in your area. He's an American prisoner of war, who possibly escaped during his transfer to Stalag 7. I suspect this man to be involved in the destruction of a munitions train just outside of Hammelburg."

Hochstetter listened, then nodded and said, "Jawohl. Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler."

Hochstetter then hung up the phone and said, "Klink, I'm leaving for Heidelberg immediately. Inform the Kommandant of Stalag 7 that I will be arriving there as soon as I can. Don't you even consider transferring any more of your prisoners until HELL freezes over! Is that understood?"

"Jawohl, Herr Major," Klink replied gloomily.

Hochstetter nodded once in satisfaction and then turned and left the office.

Kinch calmly unplugged the coffeepot and put it away. "Well, wherever Colonel Hogan is, he isn't in the clear yet. Not with Hochstetter on his tail."

"Yeah. I wonder how he managed to escape?" Carter asked.

Kinch shrugged and replied, "I don't know."

As they went back to the next room, Kinch thought, _I have a bad feeling. As though Hogan didn't make it to Stalag 7 because he's dead_.

Kinch went down to the radio room. He contacted London to find out about any raids that might have hit Heidelberg. His suspicions were confirmed a short while later. There was a raid on a factory near Heidelberg last night. Closing down his equipment, Kinch returned to the barracks.

When Kinch came up out of the tunnel, Newkirk must have seen the gloomy look on his face and asked, "What's up, mate?"

Kinch looked at Newkirk and replied, "I just got word from London that there was a raid near Heidelberg last night."

"And you think that Colonel Hogan was killed during that raid?" Carter asked, incredulous.

"After hearing that the truck taking Colonel Hogan didn't make it to Stalag 7, I..." Kinch replied, shaking his head. "I didn't want to say anything until I confirmed the raid with London. Andrew, we have to accept the fact that there's a good chance Colonel Hogan is dead."


	3. The Journey Begins

_Author's note: Others own the Hogan's Heroes characters. All other characters are my creations. This story follows from the events of Episode 82: Sticky Wicket Newkirk, written by Richard M. Powell._

Accident of War - Part 3

By Diane Maher

At Stalag 13 the next morning, a truck came through the gate and pulled to a stop in front of the administration building. Kinch, Carter and Newkirk watched as a single prisoner wearing an RAF officer's uniform climbed down from the rear of the truck. The guards took him to the Kommandant's office. Kinch and the others went into the barracks to listen to Klink's interrogation of the man. They heard the door open and Schultz's voice boomed over the speaker.

"Herr Kommandant, we have a new prisoner," Schultz began.

Klink looked up from his paperwork long enough to see the new prisoner and reply, "Thank you, Schultz. Wait outside until I call for you."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz replied with a quick salute. He then left the office.

After the door closed behind Schultz, Klink opened his desk drawer, took out a form, picked up a pencil and began, "So. You're the man they captured a few miles from here."

"Yes, I am Wing Commander Clive Blackman of the RAF," the prisoner began. "My serial number is 3957128."

"Where were you stationed?" Klink asked. Blackman was silent.

"Well, Wing Commander, you are the senior POW here at Stalag 13. You will be the liaison between the prisoners and me. Any complaints they have will come through you, is that clear?" Klink asked.

"Yes, sir," Blackman replied.

"Schultz!" Klink barked.

Schultz came back into the office. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant?"

"Take this man to Barracks 2 and see to it that he's situated," Klink ordered.

"Jawohl," Schultz replied.

Over in Barracks 2, Kinch pulled out a blue piece of paper from his pocket and confirmed the name of the officer that he just heard. He muttered to himself, "Looks like we've got a new CO."

"Kinch, what's our equivalent to a wing commander?" Carter asked.

"I think it's the same as a lieutenant colonel," Kinch replied. "Is that right, Newkirk?"

"Right mate," Newkirk replied.

* * *

The prisoner left the office and Schultz followed. Schultz directed the man towards Barracks 2.

"I'm Sergeant Hans Schultz," Schultz said.

"Wing Commander Clive Blackman," the dark haired prisoner replied.

"Oh, another Englander," Schultz said. "But your accent is different from Corporal Newkirk's. You'll meet him, he's in Barracks 2."

"Uh huh. Thanks," Blackman said as he opened the door.

Blackman was greeted by utter silence when he entered the barracks. He looked around and several men were playing cards at the table. When he closed the door, he introduced himself. "I'm Wing Commander Blackman of the RAF."

There was a movement off to his left. A black American walked over, saluted and said, "I am Sergeant Kinchloe, sir."

"I'd like a word with you," Blackman said. "Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

"Sir? There are no bugs in here," Kinch said.

Blackman asked, "Will you update me on the situation here?"

"As soon as you give me your orders, sir," Kinch replied.

Blackman took off his cap, pulled out some folded papers from inside the lining, and handed them to him.

Kinch read the papers. When he was finished, he said, "Thank you, sir. We have no current assignments from headquarters. I'll inform them that you've arrived safely and see what they want us to do."

"Sergeant, I'd like to get to know the rest of the men involved in the organization. I'd also like a tour of the place," Blackman said.

"Yes, sir," Kinch nodded. "Wing Commander Blackman, this is Sergeant Carter, Corporal Newkirk, and Corporal LeBeau."

Blackman shook each man's hands. When Newkirk greeted and saluted him, Blackman commented, "A Cockney, eh?"

"Yes, suh! You sound like you're from the Midlands," Newkirk replied with a grin.

"I'm from Manchester," Blackman acknowledged.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir and welcome aboard," Carter said.

"Carter!" Newkirk exclaimed. "Give it a rest, will you?"

"Are you chaps always so informal?" Blackman asked.

"Yes, sir. If that's all right with you, sir," Carter replied.

Kinch rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and shook his head in amazement.

"If you chaps are used to being informal, don't let me change that. From what I've heard at headquarters, you fellas are quite the team," Blackman said.

"Thank you, sir," Kinch replied.

Kinch headed over toward his bunk, activated the hidden switch that revealed their tunnel, and then said, "Sir, if you'll follow me?"

Blackman followed and once he was at the bottom of the ladder, turned and looked around. He walked over to where Kinch stood and exclaimed, "This is bloody amazing!"

Kinch chuckled and said, "Yes, sir. This way we have our radio room."

Blackman followed and saw the radio room which had wires hung from various pieces of equipment and strung all over the walls and along the floor. With a nod, he followed Kinch to the next location, which was the mint. The next room was full of uniforms from all sorts of German military and civilian services.

"We'll have Newkirk take your measurements sir, so we can get you uniforms made for when we have to infiltrate German installations," Kinch said.

"I'm impressed with this operation," Blackman said.

"Thank you, sir. We worked hard under Colonel Hogan to make this operation what you see," Kinch replied.

"Why was Colonel Hogan transferred?" Blackman asked.

Kinch paused for a moment before quietly replying, "Colonel Hogan was transferred because he was caught outside the fence on his way back from a mission and the Kommandant had reinstated his policy of transfer for any infraction of the rules. Klink just never told us that he'd reinstated it."

Blackman clasped Kinch on the shoulder and said, "By your tone, you sound like Hogan's dead, not just transferred."

Kinch frowned. "Colonel Hogan may really be dead. We heard via our bug in Klink's office that the truck carrying Colonel Hogan never made it to Stalag 7. I contacted headquarters shortly afterwards and found out that there had been a bombing raid on Heidelberg last night."

Blackman frowned. "I see. You and the others will have to let Colonel Hogan go. He's not here and even if he is dead, we still have to continue the operation. People are counting on us to do our duty."

"Yes, sir," Kinch said quietly. "Thanks. Morale has been low since Colonel Hogan left."

Blackman nodded, sensing there was much more to Kinch's loyalty than met the eye. "I expect to receive the same respect and hard work from all of you that you gave to Colonel Hogan."

Kinch smartly saluted and replied, "Yes sir."

After finishing their tour of the underground facilities at Stalag 13, Kinch and Blackman returned to the radio room. "That's the scope of this operation. If you like, I can brief you on our current operational policies after roll call," Kinch said as he glanced at his watch. "It's time for roll call in a few minutes."

"Are all of the prisoners aware of what goes on in Stalag 13?" Blackman asked.

"Yes sir. After we've screened them, we have to explain why they can't escape and return home," Kinch replied. "We don't give them any more information than we have to."

Blackman looked sidelong at Kinch and said, "You didn't screen me."

"We had advance notification from London that you would be arriving, along with a description of you," Kinch replied. "And you had orders."

"None of that is a guarantee. The Jerry could easily find someone who fits my description and send them here in my place with orders. Please keep that in mind," Blackman said.

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied.

* * *

The next morning, Hogan woke refreshed, though he was stiff from his awkward sleeping position. Looking around the strange room, he forgot where he was for a moment. He then remembered that he was not in Stalag 13 anymore, but instead, was at a safe house somewhere in Mannheim. As he stood, the door opened and a man entered the small room with a tray containing both food and drink.

"Good morning, Colonel. Here's something for you to eat. Can you manage to eat with those handcuffs?" the man asked.

"Yes, but it would be easier if we could get them off or at least separated," Hogan replied. "What do I call you?"

"You can call me Snowman. Short of firing a bullet into the chain, no one here has any way of getting the cuffs off or separated. That would be far too noisy and we can't risk that. I'm sure you understand," Snowman said.

Hogan recognized the man's voice from the night before and took in the man's appearance. He was in his early forties, with a medium build, sandy blond hair and blue eyes. "Yes," Hogan replied. "I don't suppose there's a locksmith around here?"

Shaking his head, Snowman replied, "That's not an option. They would instantly turn you over to the Gestapo."

Hogan frowned and said, "Forget it. I'll manage with the cuffs."

Snowman said, "We've arranged for you to go to the next station in the link to England. There is a safe house in a town called Gemünden and the person there will see to it that you are sent on to the next place."

"Oh? And where exactly is my final destination?" Hogan asked.

"We can't tell you the exact location in case something goes wrong and you are captured along the way. There's too much at risk," Snowman replied with a shake of his head.

Hogan looked at Snowman, and replied, "I understand."

That evening, after dinner, Snowman gave Hogan a blanket to cover his uniform and a civilian hat to wear in lieu of his uniform cap. The next link in the chain to London was a safe house in Gemünden, a small city to the southeast of Hammelburg. The trip took a couple of hours and they arrived at their destination at about 2200 hours by Hogan's watch. Hogan returned the blanket and hat when he was dropped off at the rear of the house.

When Hogan knocked on the door, it was opened and he entered. The woman at this safe house was in her late fifties. He followed her to an inner room. Her appearance instantly reminded him of just about anyone's mother, a typical housewife.

"I suggest you rest for a few hours," the woman said.

Hogan was going to protest, but the look on her face told him that his protests would be in vain. She seemed eager for him to go to sleep. _A little too eager,_ Hogan thought as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"You will be tired later if you don't rest now. This trip you're on gets harder instead of easier," the woman continued.

"What do you mean?" Hogan asked. He noticed that the expression on her face was almost vicious when she said that, then it was gone as fast as he had noticed it.

The woman frowned and said, "The man from the underground will explain later."

Hogan was suddenly very suspicious. He couldn't take the chance of being caught by an informer. He asked, "When will he be here?"

She replied, "In a couple of hours. Relax. You are safe here. Now get some rest."

Hogan gave in and lay on the bed, closed his eyes and tried to get some rest, but something about her bothered him. He decided to fake it for the time being.

* * *

The woman saw that her guest was going to sleep and left to give him some privacy. She went into her bedroom and quietly picked up the phone's receiver. She dialed a number, and a moment later heard, "Gestapo Headquarters, Captain Hauser speaking."

The woman whispered, "I need your help. There is a man who arrived here wearing handcuffs not long ago. He…" She paused, looked over her shoulder and listened to make sure her guest wasn't outside the door eavesdropping.

"Ma'am? Are you still there?" Captain Hauser asked.

The woman whispered anxiously, "Jawohl. I'm sorry, I was afraid the man might be listening at my bedroom door."

"What can you tell us about him?" Hauser asked.

"He is tall, with black hair, wearing a foreign uniform. When I left him a few minutes ago to call you, he was just going to sleep," the woman whispered, and then gave Hauser the address of the house.

"I can't send anyone right now, but I'll send a couple of men over in an hour and a half. Your guest will be sound asleep and in for a rude awakening. You are a fine, loyal German woman for reporting this man. Wiedersehen," Hauser said.

"Danke. Wiedersehen," she replied and then hung up.

* * *

After the woman left the room, Hogan opened his eyes and pulled out a paper clip. He had picked it up as he walked past a desk on his way in here and intended to use it to try to pick the lock on the handcuffs. An hour after his arrival, it was approaching 2330 hours and he heard a faint click from the cuff on his left hand that he had been working on. He opened the cuff, slid his hand out of it and rubbed his sore wrist with his right hand. He hid the loose cuff in his right jacket sleeve. He cautiously stood, went to the door, and listened. He didn't hear any activity in the house.

_I think I'm in deep trouble if I don't get out of here right now,_ Hogan thought. He cautiously left the house via the rear door and headed north out of town, keeping to the shadows and alleys as best he could. Soon, he saw the edge of town and the safety of the woods. He looked at the sky, turned northeast and began his journey.


	4. New Commander, Now What?

_Author's note: Others own the Hogan's Heroes characters. All other characters are my creations._

Accident of War - Part 4

By: Diane Maher

The next morning after roll call, Newkirk watched as Schultz headed for Klink's office and Kinch and Blackman went inside the barracks. Newkirk pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from inside his jacket. He turned the pack upside down and gave it a tap so he could pull a cigarette from it.

"Hey, Newkirk!" Carter called.

Newkirk looked to his right and saw Carter approaching. Putting the cigarette in his mouth, cupping his hands around the end of it, and then lighting it, he replied, "Yeah, what is it?"

"This new officer is nothing like Colonel Hogan," Carter replied.

"I know, mate. 'e's gonna take a bit 'o gettin' used to, that's for sure," Newkirk commented solemnly.

Kinch and Blackman went below to receive the latest assignment from headquarters. Listening to the transmission, Kinch scribbled the assignment on his blue pad of paper, and when headquarters signed off, he powered down the radio. He handed the pad to Blackman, who read it and then went over to a table where a map was laid out.

"Kinch, bring the others down for a meeting," Blackman ordered.

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied. He then stood and went above to gather the other members of the unit. Newkirk and Carter were chatting at the corner of Barracks 2. LeBeau was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, the Commander wants us down in the radio room to discuss our latest mission," Kinch said. "Where's Louis?"

"He's on KP duty," Carter replied.

"Wait a minute, Kinch," Newkirk said.

"What?" Kinch asked.

"It seems to me that this officer is jumping into things awfully quick without knowing the facts of the situation. Should we be ready to follow him at a moment's notice?" Newkirk asked. "I mean, he seemed a bit overbearing when he arrived in the barracks yesterday."

"He is our superior officer," Kinch replied with a shrug. "I think the Commander knows what headquarters expects of him. Look at the bright side; at least he's not Colonel Crittendon. He's new here, so let's give him a chance. Keep in mind that we're not really what he expected either."

"How do you mean?" Carter asked.

"It's just the impression I got. I think he was expecting us to be more formal than we're used to," Kinch replied.

"All right, mate," Newkirk said.

Kinch and the rest of the crew went down to the radio room where Blackman was leaning over a map and making some notes. When the men were assembled, Blackman straightened and said, "This assignment will require quick action to complete it in the specified time." Pausing, Blackman looked around and asked, "Where's LeBeau?"

"He's on KP duty this week, Carter replied. "And I was there when Schultz told LeBeau that he was to start cooking the food for a big party in the NCO club tonight. He won't be finished early."

"I see," Blackman said. He indicated the map on the table. "Here, we have the bridge over the Düsseldorf River and a few miles to the east of Hammelburg, we have a train station and ammunition depot, both of which serve the troop trains bound to the Eastern Front. Our mission is to destroy them."

"Wow! That's a lot of work! How much time do we have?" Carter asked. "We need some explosives to do all these jobs."

Blackman replied, "We have to destroy all the targets in the next forty-eight hours. Can we get explosives that quickly?"

Kinch wrote on his notepad and replied, "I'll contact London and have them do a drop tonight."

Blackman nodded his approval. "Will you go out and make the pickup?"

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied.

"I'll need to measure you for a uniform, sir. Unless we're going out for the mission in our regular uniforms," Newkirk volunteered.

Blackman considered this. "That will be fine, Newkirk. We should also do some reconnaissance tonight. I think we'll have to send out two men," Blackman said. "It will be up to Carter and Newkirk."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk and Carter replied in unison.

"Good. Let's go above until after lights out later tonight and then we'll get cracking," Blackman said.

Everyone except Kinch went above to the barracks and just after the tunnel was closed, there was a flash of lightning that illuminated the window, followed shortly by a loud thunderclap. Newkirk picked up his tape measure, a pad of paper and a pencil.

"We can take care of your measurements now, Commander. Step into your office," Newkirk said.

Kinch came up from the tunnel a few minutes later and headed for the office at the far end of the barracks. He entered and found Newkirk taking Blackman's measurements.

"Commander, headquarters reports that they are having weather problems and all flights have been grounded for the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours," Kinch said.

"Did they say anything about our missions being cancelled?" Blackman asked.

"No, sir. We're to continue and destroy the targets we were given. They said that we must destroy all three by the original deadline," Kinch replied.

Blackman considered this. "Are there any places locally that might have obtainable supplies of explosives?"

Kinch replied, "Other than the ammunition dump itself, the only place I know of is the arsenal here in camp or the underground might be able to help."

Blackman stepped down from the stool and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Newkirk, you will not be doing recon tonight. I need you to get a uniform together for me as soon as possible."

"What kind of uniform?" Newkirk asked.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. Who is the most likely to need something from the ammunition dump?" Blackman replied. "Are there any war games being conducted in the area?"

Kinch shook his head. "The only German activity in the area at the moment is the SS battalion who is staging for active duty at the train station."

They heard the sound of an airplane above, then a loud clap of thunder. Then the rain began pelting the metal roof of the barracks. Carter opened the door and sheets of rain were falling outside. He closed the door and the compound was rocked by a tremendous explosion, throwing them to the floor.

* * *

Klink came out of his quarters after the explosion. "Schultz!" he bellowed. "SCHULTZ!"

Schultz ran over and saluted. "Yes, Herr Kommandant?"

"What happened?" Klink asked.

"The arsenal exploded, sir," Schultz replied.

"What caused it to explode?" Klink demanded.

"I don't know," Schultz replied.

Klink frowned. "Arsenals don't explode by themselves. Inform the guards that all prisoners are confined to the barracks until further notice. Find out what caused this catastrophe, you dummkopf!"

"Jawohl!" Schultz replied with a salute. He turned and headed back towards the burning building.

Klink went back into his quarters and came out a few minutes later with his coat on and holding his riding crop tucked under his arm. He crossed the compound and headed for Barracks 2.

"What was that?" Blackman asked, standing up and brushing the dirt from the floor off himself.

Carter stood up and eased the door open. Through the rain, he saw a building burning. "There's a building on fire."

Blackman and the others rushed to the door and pushed it open further. "Is it one of the barracks?" he asked.

Kinch looked over Blackman's shoulder and replied, "No, that was the camp arsenal."

Blackman looked at him and smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kinch grinned and replied, "Yeah, I think I am."

"What?" Carter asked, mystified as they retreated away from the door and he closed it.

"The destruction of that building will give us a chance to get some explosives," Blackman replied.

"What are we going to do?" Newkirk asked.

"I'm going to have Klink give us the explosives we need," Blackman replied with a grin. "Because of this building blowing up, Klink will have to requisition some more ammunition right away, and we're going to add to that requisition."

"Jolly good show," Newkirk replied.

"How will we do that?" Carter asked, confused.

"If you'd shut up, maybe the Commander could tell us!" Newkirk replied sharply.

"If the two of you are finished, I'd like to continue," Blackman said as he glared at the two men. Newkirk and Carter subsided and Blackman continued, "We need access to Klink's office so we can lay our hands on that requisition--"

The barracks door opened then and Klink strode in, firmly grasping his riding crop, which was tucked under his arm. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Kommandant," Blackman replied.

"I am sure that you're all wondering what the commotion is outside," Klink said.

"Yes, we saw there was a building on fire. Do you need help putting it out?" Blackman asked.

"No, I'm here for a different reason," Klink replied. "I am here to inform you that all prisoners are confined to the barracks until further notice."

The men grumbled and Blackman ordered, "Quiet." To Klink, he asked, "Why are we being confined to the barracks? Is it because of that explosion outside?"

Klink frowned. "Yes. I will give you an update at the evening formation as to how long your confinement will be. The afternoon roll call will be done inside the barracks. Any prisoner found outside the barracks will be put into the cooler for thirty days. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly clear, sir," Blackman said. Klink nodded in satisfaction, turned and left the barracks. Blackman sighed and went to stand at a window to reconsider the plausibility of his plan under the current circumstances.

"We need access to Klink's office so we can lay our hands on that requisition," Blackman began.

"Carter can volunteer for cleaning detail tomorrow morning," Kinch said.

Blackman nodded. "Good. Kinch, do you have a way to make another requisition form?"

Kinch went over to a bucket and lifted the fake wood lid off. "Yes. We have all sorts of forms that we've stolen from the Krauts." He thumbed through the file and pulled a sheet of paper from it. "Here's a blank requisition form."

"Good. In the meantime," Blackman began.

"I can get the stuff we have now ready to blow!" Carter interrupted, with some explosion sound effects added for good measure.

Blackman chuckled. "You obviously enjoy blowing things up." He sat down at the table next to Carter and continued, "Cancel the recon mission tonight. I want Carter to prepare enough explosives to take out the bridge only. Once that is complete, we'll work on the details of how to destroy the bridge."

* * *

After receiving the initial call from Colonel Klink, Major Horst sent out patrols to locate the missing truck. Within an hour, his phone rang. The man he spoke to said that his patrol had found the remains of a burnt-out truck on the road leading towards Stalag 7 from Heidelberg. When Horst hung up, he called Colonel Klink as he had promised to do when he had any further news of the missing truck.

"Herr Oberst, this is Major Horst at Stalag 7. One of my patrols has found the remains of a truck on the road leading to here from Heidelberg. We are examining the wreckage now. Can you give me any other information about the missing truck?" There was a pause as Horst picked up a pencil and listened to Klink's reply. He scribbled some notes on a pad of paper, and said, "Danke, Herr Oberst. I will check this information against the truck's remains if possible. I will let you know the results of my investigation into this matter. Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler."

Horst hung up the phone for a moment, then picked up the receiver again, and ordered his staff car to be brought to the administration building at once. He copied the information given to him by Klink onto a second sheet of paper, tucked it into his tunic pocket, put on his coat, left his office and climbed in the back of the car. He gave his driver directions to where the truck's remains were. The driver drove out the front gates, headed toward Heidelberg, and several minutes later, stopped the car a short distance away from the burnt out truck.

When Horst climbed out of his staff car, he saw the twisted metal and smelled the burnt flesh of the victims. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the acrid scent. He asked, "Sergeant, how many men were in this vehicle?"

The Sergeant came over to Horst and saluted him. "We found the remains of three men in the wreckage, Herr Major. The driver was in the front and two others were in the rear."

Horst nodded. "One of the men aboard was to have been a prisoner being transported from Stalag 13."

"There was no evidence of a prisoner among the three victims, sir," the Sergeant replied.

Horst frowned. "I see. I have this information about the truck." He pulled the paper with the information from Colonel Klink from his tunic pocket and handed it to the Sergeant. "Check this information against any markings or engravings on the truck. When you are finished here, return to camp. I expect a full report from you at that time."

"Yes, sir!" the Sergeant replied with a salute.

Horst climbed into his staff car and directed his driver to return to camp. He decided to go to his office to wait for the Sergeant to contact him with his report. An hour later, his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Herr Kommandant, this is the guard at the main gate," the man said. "There is a Major Hochstetter of the Gestapo requesting entry to the camp. He wishes to see you, sir."

"Send him to my office," Horst replied. The Sergeant who had been at the site of the wreck entered the office a moment later and handed him several pieces of paper.

"Here is the report you requested on the truck," the Sergeant said, saluting him.

"Danke. You are dismissed Sergeant," Horst said.

Horst read the report. A few minutes later, there was a knock at his office door. Horst said, "Come."

Major Hochstetter came into the office and saluted. "Herr Kommandant."

"Herr Major, what can I do for the Gestapo?" Horst asked.

"I understand that an American prisoner named Colonel Hogan was to be transferred from Stalag 13 to here, and that the truck he was being transported in did not arrive," Hochstetter replied.

"That is correct, Herr Major," Horst said. "We found a truck nearby that was destroyed during last night's air raid. According to the Sergeant investigating at the scene, the truck is the one from Stalag 13; the plates match those that Colonel Klink gave to me. However, when I ordered the remains of the men in the truck checked for handcuffs, there were none. No loose handcuffs were found in the wreckage either. It is our standard procedure that all prisoners being transferred to this camp arrive in handcuffs."

Hochstetter gaped at him, "If that's the case, then the most dangerous man in all Germany is loose!"

Horst shrugged, and said, "According to my information, Colonel Hogan is only a pilot. What's the big deal?"

Hochstetter glared at Horst and his eyes were narrow slits when he muttered angrily, "You have no idea what that man has done!"

"If Hogan is so dangerous, why hasn't the Gestapo arrested him?" Horst asked.

Holding a hand up, Hochstetter counted off the reasons. "First, Hogan was interned in Stalag 13. Second, as a POW, the Geneva Convention protected him. Third, we have no physical or eyewitness proof that links Hogan to any of these crimes!"

Horst's lips curled into a slight smile when he said, "That means you can't arrest Hogan."

"Right," Hochstetter admitted reluctantly. He put his palms on the edge of the desk as he paused to consider the situation for a moment and then wondered aloud, "Where will Hogan go?"

"Do you seriously believe that you can predict Hogan's moves?" Horst asked.

Hochstetter stared at Horst. The Gestapo man's voice was supremely confident when he replied, "Yes, I do."


End file.
